As the computer industry advances, companies rely more and more on industrial computer systems, and corporate requirements of a server system become increasingly higher. To cope with the growth of a company, many companies integrate a number of servers to satisfy the requirements for huge data volume and network flow and allow expansions and updates of the server system in the future.
In general, a server is usually turned on for a long time, and companies usually require maintaining, repairing or replacing a hardware component without turning off the server system when any hardware component of the server system breaks down. Therefore, a conventional plug-in server is introduced, wherein the design of a single central back panel is provided for connecting separate hard disk area, motherboard area and power supply area.
However, the plug-in server has the following drawbacks. The server only allows a defined or designed motherboard to be installed, and the quantity and model of the hard disk must be defined in advance. As a result, the motherboard and the hard disk cannot be replaced freely by those with a different specification to meet different application requirements. In addition, the motherboard and the hard disk are installed on both sides of the central back panel, so that use on one side of the server is inconvenient for users to plug or unplug the motherboard or the hard disk, and the functions and effects of using the server are limited. In view of the aforementioned drawbacks of the conventional plug-in server, the inventor of the present invention based on years of experience in the related industry to conduct researches and experiments, and finally developed a server structure to overcome the drawbacks of the prior art.